


I fell in love because of fake dating?

by Delightedlugoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightedlugoon/pseuds/Delightedlugoon
Summary: "So Sho, are you going to bring your boyfriend to the wedding? " Kenma asked, Hinata panicked, 'What do I say, what do I say!'"Y-yeah" stuttered, 'I don't even have a boyfriend' the ginger thought"Oh who is your boyfriend?" the gamer asked, Hinata panicked in his mind again, and yet again without thinking he yelled "Akaashi-senpai!" he yelled--------------------Dating has never once crossed Hinata's mind since he was always focused on volleyball. But when Hinata gets invited to his friend's wedding, and was asked if he was bringing someone he just shouted the first name that popped into his head."Sure." Akaashi shrugged. Hinata's eyes widen, "Aren't you mad at me? " the ginger asked."Eh, it doesn't matter we could just fake break up after the wedding. " the older male said, Hinata just smiled and thought.'It's not I'll fall in love or something'I do not own any of the Haikyuu characters nor do I own any songs or art that is used in this story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka, Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Haikyuu fan fiction, with one of my favorite ships, Akahina (Akaashi x Hinata)

Chapter 1- Wedding invite

This story will contain slight manga spoilers.

Hinata huffed as he sat down on his best friend's couch, "Don't flop on the couch Sho. " Kenma said as he walked into the living room with a black cat in his arms.

"Oh Sorry kenken." Hinata apologized.

Hinata was currently visiting his best friend's Kenma Yamaguchi, apartment in Tokyo. "Where's Tadashi? " The ginger asked.

"At work." Kenma answered. Hinata just hummed in response.

"So how is everyone? " Hinata asked, trying to spark up a conversation with the pudding head.

"Okay I guess, Kuroo and Bokuto are getting married soon... " Kenma paused, before his eyes slightly widen. "That reminds me" He got out of his chair and put the cat on the floor.

He went into him and Tadashi's shared room and grabbed an envelope. He went back into the living room and handed the card to the ginger. "They wanted me to give you this" He said then sat back down.

Hinata smiled and opened it.

Hey, Hey, Hey my disciple!

Me and Tetsurou just wanted to say that you are invited to our big day!

Hey- wait that rhymes!

Ha haha!!

Anyways I hope you can come! It would mean a lot if you did!

Love,

Your favorite teacher :)

Hinata giggled at the letter, "So are you going? " Kenma asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss my favorite teacher's wedding! " Hinata yelled. "So Sho, are you going to bring your boyfriend to the wedding? " Kenma asked.

Hinata's eyes widen, "B-boyfriend? What boyfriend? " He asked. "Well Atsumu said you had a boyfriend. " Kenma said who is now playing on his game.

'What do I say?' Hinata asked himself. 'I don't have a boyfriend! '

"So are you? " Kenma asked again. "Y-yeah" stuttered, 'You don't even have a boyfriend idiot' the ginger mentality scolded himself for lying.

"Oh who is your boyfriend?" the gamer asked, Hinata panicked in his mind again, and yet again without thinking he yelled "Akaashi-senpai!" he blurted out, just picking the first name that came up.

"You? And Akaashi-san? Are dating? " Kenma asked, Hinata quickly nodded his head, "Y-yeah! We just wanted to keep it under wraps y'know! " Hinata then nervously chuckled.

"But looks like the cats out of the bag!" He looked down at his phone and pretend to check the time, "Oh would you look at that! It's getting late I should head home!" Hinata stood up and started getting his stuff.

Kenma looked confused.

"See you next week Kenken! " Hinata yelled before slamming the door, Kenma looked at the door and shrugged.

'Weirdo... '

Sorry Chapter 1 is short!! I'll try to make chapter 2 longer :)


	2. I fell in love because of fake dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So do we have an agreement? We pretend to date, then after the wedding we say we broke up. " Akaashi said. 
> 
> "Yes... But why? Why are you doing this? You could easily say that I lied. " Hinata asked. "Well when Bokuto-san asked me, I could tell how happy it made him that I was dating his 'disciple'. " Akaashi explained

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Haikyuu fan fiction, with one of my favorite ships, Akahina (Akaashi x Hinata)

Chapter 2- The Agreement

Hinata slid his back against the door, "What was I thinking?! " He yelled at himself. 

He slid his hand down his face, "I'm such an idiot! " He yelled. "How am I gonna get myself out of this mess... " He whispered, suddenly his phone dinged, it was Bokuto. 

Favorite teacher 🏐🦉😛

KENMA JUST TOLD US YOUR DATING AKAASHI IS THAT TRUE 😆😆😆😆

Hinata's stomach filled with instant regret, 'Damn it what did I get myself into... ' there were two opinions. 

The first one being he could tell the truth and say sorry for lying

And the second one being he could keep lying and betray his friend's trust. 

Hinata being Hinata picked the second opinion. 

You

Uh... 

Yeah 😊

He felt guilty as he sent the message, 'What will Akaashi-san think about this? ' 

Favorite teacher 🏐🦉😛

THAT'S SO AWESOME! I'M HAPPY FOR YOU GUYSSSSS

Hinata just turned off his phone, 'Ughh I really am I dumbass... '

For the rest of the day Hinata was in constant worry, 'What will Akaashi do when he finds out?' Cause without a doubt if Kenma told Bokuto, then he definitely asked Akaashi if it was true. 

*Ping*

Hinata heard a ping from his phone, he looked to see who had messaged him, his eyes widen as he froze 

Cool setter 😊🏐

Hello Hinata-kun, I think we need to talk. Meet me at the coffee shop at 4:00 tomorrow. 

Hinata read the text more than once, 'He sounds mad... ' Hinata thought. His hands shook as he started to type. 

You

Okay... 

Hinata played with his fingers as he grew more anxious every passing minute, he prayed and hoped that today would go slow, but sadly god wasn't on his side. 

The day went by in a flash, and now it's 4.Hinata was sitting at a table at the coffee shop he and Akaashi are going to meet at. 

"Ah i was afraid that you'll be a no show. " Akaashi said as he towards the table the ginger was sitting at. "O-oh hey Akaashi-san. " Hinata said. 

Akaashi sat down, "Are you hungry? " He asked. Hinata nodded 'no', the older male hummed in response. 

The two sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, "I'M SO SORRY AKAASHI-SAN! " He yelled, guilt was written all over his face. Akaashi chuckled, "No need to be loud Hinata-kun. " He said. 

Hinata looked down, "Sorry... " He whispered, "It's just that Atsumu told Kenma that I had a boyfriend and instead of telling the truth I told him that I was dating you... " He answered. 

"Mmm." Akaashi hummed. 

"I guess I should tell everyone the truth... " He looked up at Akaashi, "Yet again I'm very sorry that I dragged you into this... " Hinata said. 

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to... " Akaashi said, Hinata looked up and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? " He asked. 

"What I mean is we could fake date you know, you don't want to make Bokuto-san sad do you? " He asked the ginger, "Oh no! I don't want to do that! " Hinata waved his hands around. 

It was silent again. 

"Aren't you mad at me? " the ginger asked. Akaashi just shrugged "Eh, it doesn't matter we could just fake break up after the wedding." the older male said. 

"So do we have an agreement? We pretend to date, then after the wedding we say we broke up. " Akaashi said. 

"Yes... But why? Why are you doing this? You could easily say that I lied. " Hinata asked. "Well when Bokuto-san asked me, I could tell how happy it made him that I was dating his 'disciple'. " Akaashi explained. 

"So you're doing this to make Bokuto happy? " Hinata asked, "Yes." Then Akaashi looked away. "And for personal reasons... " He whispered. 

"So is it a deal? " Akaashi asked again, Hinata smiled and nodded, he got up and hugged the other male. "It's a deal! And thank you Akaashi! " He said. 

'It's not I'll fall in love or something' Hinata thought as he let go of the older male. 

"Now lets go over some rules. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all will enjoy, I will try to update once a week, but if I don't please don't get mad. 
> 
> I promise I won't abandon the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will enjoy, I will try to update once a week, but if I don't please don't get mad. 
> 
> I promise I won't abandon the story :)


End file.
